Another First
by Laugher.Lover.Fighter
Summary: AU, Prompted One Shot. Prompt from tumblr: Emma and Graham attend a party in Storybrooke on New Year's Eve, and share a kiss at midnight. My first ever Gremma fic, hope you enjoy! Rated T for some mild alcohol references, and small make out sessions.


**Another First**

**Here comes my first ever prompted fic and Gremma fic! I just can't get over them, they're still one of my favourite ships on the show even though he's no longer uh there. Anyway, want to thank cuz-im-awesome on tumblr for her prompt. Loved the idea, hope I do it justice!**

**Prompt: Emma and Graham attend a party in Storybrooke on New Year's Eve and wind up sharing a kiss at midnight.**

* * *

Emma sat by the punch bowl, looking around for someone to talk to. She had always been the loud, raucous one at parties, the first one to get drunk, the first one to do something she would regret later, she was always the first. "_Even my first time got me pregnant_," Emma thought, as she looked around at the crowd of people. Regina was hosting her annual New Year's Eve party, and it seemed like everyone in Storybrooke was there.

She felt her the corners of her mouth tug upward in a smile as Mary Margaret and David stood in the large doorway, laughing. Regina was thankfully nowhere in sight, and Emma downed the last of her beer before walking towards the door. As she was slipping on her signature red leather jacket, a hand caught her shoulder. She turned around to stare right into Graham's deep, chocolate brown eyes. She felt a blush coat her cheeks, but wiped it away with a frown, trying to look anywhere but into Graham's eyes.

"Where do you think you're going Miss?" Graham asked, smiling at her as he ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. Emma could not stop the stupid smile that stretched across her face, a clear sign that her wall was crumbling.

"Are you drunk Sheriff?" Emma laughed, moving away from the door and rejoining the party.

"Of course not, I'm the face of authority in this town and a role model. But a drink sounds amazing right now," Graham said, following Emma. She moved through the crowd, bumping into various faces until she got to the punch bowl. She grabbed her and Graham a glass, but Graham took his gracefully, and her hand before saying: "Don't want to lose you." As Graham led the pair back through the crowd, Emma wondered about his words. Did he mean it in the shallow sense, as in lost in the crowd? Or maybe it was much deeper then she realized, meaning he didn't want to lose her, ever.

Emma smiled as he finally stopped in the kitchen, where most of the partygoers were avoiding. He leaned against the counter, and Emma admired his biceps flexing as he crossed his arms. He had his signature playful scowl on his face, and she took a sip of her drink before he asked her: "So Ugly Duckling, how are you finding Storybrooke so far?"

Emma had to laugh at the pathetic nickname he had chosen for her, the complete opposite of her last namesake. Mary Margaret always wondered why Emma would be laughing at her walkie-talkie while they ate dinner. Emma knew that she would hassle her if she knew that it was Graham and his nicknames that were making her laugh over and over. "Fine, thanks. Trying to get used to an over controlling mayor, weird things happening and the fact that everyone is possibly a fairy tale character? I'm doing fantastic," Emma said sarcastically, taking a long swig of her punch. She enjoyed the slight buzz she was feeling, the alcohol warming her throat. She needed a welcome distraction from all the crazy goings on of the town deep in Maine.

"How are you doing? You and Regina still together?" Emma asked, trying not to look disappointed. She almost choked on her drink in surprise when he said: "I don't think it's gonna work out."

Emma attractively coughed repeatedly, her eyes glistening with tears as she tried to stop choking. She could hardly believe that Graham was finally taking a stand to Regina, and she could barely contain her excitement. The sheriff had first impressed her with his rugged good looks, but now Emma was also taken with his sweet and surprisingly caring ways. She was falling for him, hard. Emma hoped he didn't see the looks she stole at him while they worked, across the office. Or the way she smiled at everything that he said, no matter how rude. Or just her general need to be near him whenever possible.

"Emma are you okay? You looked like you were going to cough up a lung," Graham hung his head and laughed, his hair falling in his eyes.

"Yeah, just fine. So you're actually going to break if off with Regina?" Emma asked, hoping for an explanation.

"I just, there's just an emotional void almost. I need to feel something, something real. I don't feel anything when I'm with Regina. And I already have my eyes on someone else," Graham looked up from his glass right into Emma's eyes, a genuine smile coating his face. Emma could feel her face blushing, and Graham suddenly had a look of alarm.

"Emma, you okay? You're looking a little too pink," Graham pushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from Emma's face and this of course caused Emma to blush even more. "I'm fine, it's just uh really hot in here," Emma almost immediately slapped her hand over her mouth, mortified at what she had said. _It's really hot in here? I did not actually just say that,_ Emma thought, chastising herself for becoming like a giddy schoolgirl whenever he was around.

Graham smiled and led her towards the crowd, which was suddenly growing louder. Emma realized that midnight was approaching, and it dawned on her what this meant. Everyone knew that New Year's Eve was usually complete with a kiss by the one they loved exactly when the clock gonged twelve times. Emma snuck a sideways glance at Graham, who was smiling at the television, watching the huge concert in Times Square unfold. She wondered did she love him? She was definitely falling harder and faster for him then she had thought before, and although this scared her, she was grateful to be able to finally be able to lower her wall, even the slightest bit.

Dick Clarke smiled at the screen, and the giant, rainbow colored globe began to descend towards the ground in New York. Emma looked around as she saw people counting down: "30, 29," David and Mary Margaret stood closer to each other, Kathryn apparently unable to attend the party. Their hands brushed, and Emma found herself smiling at her roommate's happy expression. "28, 27, 26" Leroy and Astrid, though a nun, were smiling at each other, standing relatively close. "25, 24, 23" Dr. Whale looked like he was almost licking his lips towards Ruby, who rolled her eyes and turned away from him. "25,24,23,22" Henry and Paige were yelling out the numbers loudly, beaming at each other. Emma was glad Henry had finally found someone to call a friend, or maybe even more?

"21,20,19,18" Emma had to laugh, as she saw Marco tip his hat towards Granny, who blushed and looked at her feet. "17,16,15,14" Ashley took Sean's hand, who squeezed it in reassurance as he admired her stomach, which was now clearly carrying a child. "13,12,11" Emma practically grimaced as she saw Sidney attempt to move closer to Regina on the couch, who pursed her lips and moved farther away from him.

Emma joined in the final countdown with everyone: "10," Graham seemed to move closer to her, but she kept her eyes locked on the TV "9" Graham came one step closer, and it took everything for Emma not to rush into his arms right then. "8" He was so close that she could start to see the stubble on his face that she had always admired from afar. "7" He suddenly took her hand, intertwining their fingers, and causing a tingle to run down Emma's spine. "6" He turned her to face him, smiling down at her as she looked up into his eyes. "5" He again brushed her hair away from her face, as she got lost in his eyes. "4" Their foreheads were practically touching, inching closer and closer, each second more agonizing. "3" Graham closed his eyes, clearly having made up his mind. "2" Emma felt her eyes close, their lips centimeters apart. "1" Emma could feel his hot breath against her face, and she smiled.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed, finally breaking the barrier to his or her loved ones. Mary Margaret and David could hardly get enough of each other, stealing kisses over and over as their hands got lost in each other's hair. Leroy and Astrid stole a single kiss, but Astrid kept hold on Leroy's hand, which made his ears and entire face become red. planted a kiss on Ruby's cheek, who swore and slapped him so hard across the face that he stumbled away. Henry held a hand on his face after Paige gave him a kiss on the cheek. Marco and Granny kissed once, the both blushing and looking away awkwardly. Ashley and Sean kissed quickly, but Sean leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her stomach. Sidney tried to close the gap between him and Regina, but she left the couch clearly dismayed at her lack of attention.

Emma was the first to close the distance between her and Graham. Their lips crashed together, and he instantly threaded his arms around her waist. She smiled into his lips, letting her fingers get tangled in his soft hair. Their lips moved surely together, as if it had become a private practice. Graham's tongue begged entrance at Emma's lips, and she complied, pressing herself even closer to him. She could feel his rapid heartbeat through his sweater, and she finally pulled away, needing a breather.

Graham did not let go of her hand however, and kept her in a tight hug as they watched confetti pour down from the sky. The music quickly got turned up on the speaker and everyone began to dance. Suddenly, a visibly drunk Mary Margaret began making her way towards Emma and Graham, David supporting her as much as possible. Mary laughed loudly, as she drew her arm out from behind David's shoulders, Emma barely catching her and laughing.

"I think she had one too many drinks," David said, laughing, but still looking at Mary with adoration. Mary giggled and hiccupped before saying: "Now listen here Charming. I am fineee, I have only had one two four, seven drinks, so you can just be quiet."

David looked slightly taken aback, both at Mary's totally uncharacteristic behavior and her having called him Charming. "What did you just call me?" he asked, and Emma decided they needed to get Mary home soon.

"You heard me. C-h-a-r-m-double i-n-g," Mary laughed again, almost falling over before Graham caught her by the shoulders. "I better get you two home," Graham said, winking at Emma before leading the way out the door. David looked saddened that he had to leave Mary, but also taken away by their stolen moments. He had a giddy smile across his face as they pulled away in the Sheriff car, leaving the party behind.

When they finally reached Mary's apartment, Graham scooped Mary into his arms and carried her up the flights of stairs, laughing, as she called ranted about what an amazing night she had. Graham finally reached their door and he laid Mary down in bed before joining Emma at the doorway. "Happy New Year's Emma," Graham said, his voice filled with happiness. Emma smiled at him before whispering "Happy New Year's Graham." She kissed him once more on the lips, too long to be thought of as sweet, but short enough to leave them both wanting more. Graham shut the door quietly, and Emma put her back against it, smiling as she slid down. She bit her lip as she thought of how much closer her and Graham had gotten, and how she was now sure she was completely, head over heels in love. She smiled as she thought that this was the first time she had ever gotten kissed at midnight on New Year's.

In a life of firsts, Emma Swan's favorite first was the kiss that had happened at midnight, but whose feelings had started long ago.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked it, I loved writing it! Getting prompts is an awesome way to get some ideas, and I loved writing Gremma. I'm still shipping them, don't care what anyone else says. Anyway, reviews would rock! Thanks for reading! Keep your eye out for some more Gremma coming soon.**


End file.
